Cold Sand, Warm Heart
by Kenpachi's Girl
Summary: Gaara is the Sand Village's most feared ninja with a lust for blood and a seemingly stone cold heart, but some girl accually comes into his life and makes his heart melt. Can Gaara accually drop his cold heartedness and learn how to love? GaaraOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people, this is my first story and I hope ya'll like it hehe.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. If I did I would be filthy stinking rich and would be living in Japan living the easy life...the only characters I own are ones of my own make. Like Kitari**

**Well, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was night, lightning was brightening the sky, and thunder was heard in the distance. In a deep forest, a girl was swiftly running through the trees. She moved her head from side to side quickly as if she was searching for something or someone. Her bright blue eyes reflecting light that was coming from the stormy sky. 

As she was jumping from tree to tree, she was calling some ones name. "Gaara-kun where are you!" she yelled frantically. She soon jumped accidentally to a smaller branch of a weak tree that quickly gave way from her weight causing her to fall to the ground. She grunted in pain as she fell on her stomach. She quickly got to her feet and continued to run on foot.

She soon came to a clearing in the forest. She stopped to catch her breath as she leaned on a tree. She raised her head and gasped. There was a boy sitting right in the middle of the clearing.

This boy had red, spiky, short hair and bluish green eyes; he was wearing a dark red t-shirt with reddish brown pants and black sandals on his feet. He wore white robes also around his body. On his back was a large tan-ish gourd with a red sash wrapped around its middle, a cork was stuffed on the top of it sealing whatever was inside of it. He also had a red tattoo on his forehead over his left eye; it translated from Japanese, the word 'love'.

The boy had in his right hand a kunai knife. He seemed to look really sad about something. He soon looked up towards the girl and sighed heavily as he spotted the girl, a look of pure sadness and emptiness in his beautiful turquoise eyes. The girl looked horrified at this scene before her.

Then, before she could even blink, the boy quickly brought the kunai blade right over his left wrist, blood spurting from the wound onto the ground and onto the boys' clothes. The boy fell back onto the ground on his back, his gourd falling off of his back and rolling a few inches away from him. She yelled out and ran into the clearing and ran to over to the boys side. She picked the boys upper torso up and held him in her arms crying into his shoulder as his blood started to spurt onto her clothes and skin as well.

The girls eyes started watering up even more, tears being released from her brilliant blue eyes, and fell down her cheeks and onto the boys body. His face was deathly pale from the total blood loss so far. "Please don't die on me Gaara-kun! Y-You promised me that you would be with me forever! I-It can't end like this!" She yelled in despair. She continued to sob into the boys' shoulder, her body shaking from her sobs.

Everything soon got completely quiet, the thunder had disappeared. Even the sounds of animals in the forest had disappeared. As she opened her eyes, she found out that the boy had disappeared from her arms. She looked around the area, frightened now. She yelled out as she felt herself sinking into the ground. She looked down and found out that she was sitting in quicksand, and she was sinking, fast! She desperately grabbed onto the grass to hold onto it and to try to pull herself out but it was too late. She yelled out as the sand completely covered her head leaving her in complete darkness, suffocating her.

Just then, deep in the sand village, a girl named Kitari awoke with a frightening start from her current nightmare, a cold sweat sticking running down her body making her pajama pants and her tank top stick to her. Her eyes were wide open as she quickly looked around her room, to find out that what she had just saw was nothing but a bad nightmare.

* * *

**Well I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of 'Cold Sand, Warm Heart' ill try to send some more chapters soon! I might be a bit slow since school is going to start soon. In about 3 or 4 days. I don't Know I kind of lost count lol. Well, send me plenty of Reviews ok peeps? And ill send more chapters as soon as I possibly can. Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...this is the 2nd Chapter of "Cold Sand Warm Heart"...I hope ya'll enjoy it. It's a bit longer than my first chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, duh. I wish I was in charge of Naruto, and then Gaara would be the main character lol! The only characters I own are made up ones you don't see on the show, like Kitari**

**And PLEASE people, PLEASE send me Reviews! I beg of you! hehe**

* * *

"My God...what a horrible dream!" Said Kitari to herself. She sighed and stood up and walked over to her small window. She leaned on the windowsill and looked up at the crescent moon.

Kitari was a 12-year-old girl who stood about 4'9" and weighed about 87 pounds. She had beautiful waist length hair, the color of the night sky. Everyone couldn't really tell she was from the Sand Village because of her pale skin.

She turned to walk back towards her bed when she heard a rustling in the bushes near her window. She blinked and quickly turned back to her window to see what it was. But, she was too late, it was already gone. She shrugged her shoulders and walked back over to her bed to try to get back to sleep.

Meanwhile, a boy stopped running fast from Kitari's house. He was the one who had been sneaking around her home this late at night. Also, this boy was the same boy who had committed suicide in her dream. His name was Gaara of the Desert, the future fifth Kazekage of The Village Hidden in the Sand.

He cleared his throat and slowly started walking back to his home. Once he got inside, he took his gourd off of his back and set it in a corner of the semi large room. He then walked over to his bed and sat down on it. He never slept, because if he did, the demon inside of him would be released. Gaara couldn't control the demon when the demon was in complete control of his body.

He laid back and looked up at his ceiling, keeping that same emotionless look on his face. In fact, he was thinking about why he had been at Kitari's home in the first place. He wasn't stalking her or anything like that, he just needed someone to test out his new Genjutsu technique on. He had discovered this new move just yesterday actually, and it only worked on people when they were sleeping unfortunately. When he used this move on someone, it caused the other person to have a terrible nightmare that would feed off of the persons worst fears. He was still trying to come up with a way to see the other persons dreams while the nightmare was happening.

Meanwhile, back at Kitari's house, she couldn't get back to sleep. The scene of Gaara slicing his wrist was still haunting her in her mind. She got back up out of bed and walked towards her window again. She looked outside at the ground. The ground did look pretty wet, like a large rainstorm had passed over the area only a few hours before she woke up.

She thought back to her dream as she closed her eyes. It had been thunder storming in her dream. She then thought of the worst possible thing. What if her dream was really a reality? It had rained before she had awoken. She then did the only possible thing. She quickly ran to her closet and put a fresh, clean tan t-shirt on along with a pair of reddish-brown jeans. She picked up her headband and tied it loosely around her neck. She made sure her long dark blue hair was neat and tidy before she walked towards her front door. She put her sandals on her feet and quickly walked outside closing her door shut behind her.

She knew exactly where she had to go. She only hoped that he didn't mind her stopping by so late. She didn't want to die at this time and, she also hoped that he wasn't out in the forest. Just like her dream had predicted.

Just as soon as Gaara was getting off of his bed to get something quick to eat, he heard a soft knock on his door. "Great, who would want to bug me at this hour of the night? Well, whoever it is, I hope they won't mind me tearing them limb from limb! " He said angrily to himself. He slowly walked to the door and opened it to find Kitari standing there. She had a smile on her face as she saw him standing there.

"Heh, hello Gaara." She said nervously giving him a nervous smile. Gaara sighed angrily. "What do you want at this time of night, Kitari?" He asked, glaring at her.

He actually knew Kitari for a long time now. She was actually the only child who wasn't afraid of him. Since she lived with someone who at the time didn't know about the demon inside of him.

Kitari's parents died a long time ago. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father had passed away during an important ninja mission.

Kitari gulped and looked into his eyes while lowering her head somewhat. "Gaara, is it ok if I have a talk with you? Its really important." She said softly. Gaara just growled lowly in anger. "Fine, but after you tell me, you leave. Got it?" She quickly nodded and he showed her inside and shut the door after her.

She slowly looked around his home where she stood. She had always wondered what it would be like inside his home. For a while now she had been watching Gaara with a new feeling. Every time she looked at him she thought her heart had skipped a beat. She knew that she was very slowly falling in love with the future Kazekage. Gaara cleared his throat, bringing Kitari out of her daydream. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Kitari quickly looked back at him, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "Y-Yes. You see, I just had a horrible nightmare and well, it was about you."

"What about me?" He said crossing his arms, still giving her that emotionless stare that made her feel a little uneasy around him. She gulped and looked down at the ground. "You had committed suicide and I was there crying over your body." She said this so softly that he couldn't possibly hear her. But, his ears picked up what she had said quite perfectly. He sighed and shook his head. "Well, I'm not dead as you can see. So don't worry about it anymore ok, Kit?" He asked her, using her nickname. She nodded slowly and felt like hugging him. But, she knew that his sand would probably come to protect his body from any contact.

"Thank you, Gaara, for clearing up my nightmare for me." She gave him one of her sweet smiles and started walking towards the door. "Umm, I'll see you tomorrow then, Gaara. Goodnight." She then opened the door and walked out, heading home.

Gaara smirked, something that he didn't do quite often. He walked back over to his bed and sat down. --Well, at least I know that that new technique actually worked on her. But still, was Kitari's worst fear seeing me hurting myself or even dead? Hmmm, I'll ask her about that tomorrow.-- He thought. He sighed heavily and kept looking up at his ceiling, thinking still about what Kitari had just said about her nightmare and what tomorrow might bring for him.

Kitari had arrived home only a few minutes later after leaving Gaara's home. She got dressed back into her pajamas and got under the covers of her bed and laid down. Gaara's reassuring words still echoing in her mind.

She still couldn't get her nightmare to go away though. What if it was a prediction of the future? Would Gaara really hurt himself? Only time would tell. She soon fell fast asleep, but this time she had no nightmares whatsoever. Just peaceful dreams of her and Gaara together...

* * *

**Well, this chapter was a lot longer than the 1st one lol. I hope you all loved it. I worked pretty hard on this one hehe. Well, please review ok peeps? And ill send another chapter soon. Sayonara!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Peoples, I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with school and I've been in a Yu-Gi-Oh! Tournament recently so that kind of stalled me from posting the 3rd chapter...well here it is the 3rd Chapter of "Cold Sand, Warm Heart" please send me lots and lots of reviews!**

**Disclaimer - I don't Own Naruto and yada yada you know the rest.**

* * *

The Next Morning Kitari woke up pretty early. She yawned and slowly got dressed in the same clothes she wore last night when she went to go and check up on Gaara. She walked out of her bedroom and into her small kitchen and fixed herself some Instant Chicken Flavored Ramen for breakfast.

While it was cooking she looked out the small kitchen window towards the sandy streets. No one was out roaming the streets at this hour of the morning. She soon went back towards her small table and sat down and picked up a pair of chopsticks. She then began eating.

She wasn't thinking of her dream anymore it seemed. Gaara had reassured her last night that he would never do anything like that to himself. She kept a smile on her face as she ate. She then began thinking hard about something. She was thinking back to the time that she had first met the hated sand sibling. He was actually all alone and was crying because no one would play with him. Just because he was a monster.

---------------------------_---------------**Flashback**_--------------------------------------------

It was in the middle of the afternoon, in the Village Hidden in the Sand. A young boy wearing a light tan t-shirt and brown pants sat on the ground near a swing set. He had bright red hair and aquamarine eyes. He was also holding a teddy bear in his arms. He sniffled once in a while as he looked over towards a group of kids playing with a red ball. The kids tried to not make contact with the boy if they could. Once in a while a few kids would look over at him seeing that he was still there watching them. No one ever talked to him. The kids just tried to ignore him, as if he didn't even exist.

"Hey. Why are you crying?" Said a voice from behind the boy. The boy quickly turned around to face the person who had just spoken to him. It was a young girl.

The girl had bright blue eyes and long midnight blue hair. She had a big smile on her face as she looked down at the boy.

"Hey. Did ya hear me?" She said, tilting head to one side cutely. The boy lowered his head. "Y-Yes I heard you. I bet your just going to run away from me now, aren't you?"

"Why would I run away from you? You seem perfectly harmless." She laughed and sat down beside him. Crossing her legs underneath her. "So, what's your name?" She said running a hand through her long, blue hair. The boy sighed and hugged his teddy bear close. "M-My name is Gaara.." Said Gaara shyly, looking down at the ground. "Ok Gaara, and my names Kitari. Kit for short." Kitari giggled and stood up suddenly. "So, You want to play with me? I really haven't made any friends yet since I just moved here." She frowned and sighed heavily. Gaara smiled and stood up looking at her. Now holding his teddy bear by one of its arms.

"Ok Kit. I'd love to play with you. Since no one around here will play with me anyways. Because...well, never mind about that." Gaara didn't want to startle her by telling her that he was dangerous. And, that the sand he controlled could hurt her. Kitari didn't pay any attention to what he had just said. Gaara laughed as he ran around the playground with her. For the first time in a long time, actually ever, he felt like he belonged somewhere. He felt that since he had a new friend, that he would never feel alone again.

-------------------------------------**_End Flashback_**-------------------------------------------

Kitari chuckled lightly as she remembered. Her and Gaara did have loads of fun when they were little. But then, she remembered a few days after that. Gaara's attitude had changed dramatically. He had turned cold towards her and never laughed anymore. Even when she had tried to make him laugh, he wouldn't crack. His brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, even noticed the changes. That's when they told her that he had a demon inside of him, and the demon was the one who was controlling the sand around Gaara. The sand had only hurt Kitari once, when she had tried to hug Gaara to make him feel better. She had only gotten some minor cuts and bruises from the sand.

Kitari stood up and tossed the empty Ramen cup into the garbage and but the chopsticks in the sink. She walked to her front door and started to put her sandals on. She was thinking about going out into the desert to the old Temple Ruins where she always went to train.

She reached for the doorknob. But then, she heard a knocking on the other side of the door. "Hey Kitari you awake in there?" Said a low male voice. The boy knocked on her door a few more times before a female voice was heard. "Come on Kankuro. She's probably still asleep. We'll have to tell Gaara that she couldn't make it."

"Oh no. I'm not going to tell him anything like that. He'll probably say that we didn't try hard enough to wake her up. Then, he'll try to kill me! I don't want to be buried 6 feet under you know!"

Kitari laughed and then opened the door. She leaned against the doorframe. "Don't worry Kankuro you just caught me at a good time too. I was just about to walk out the door." Kankuro let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! Well that's good. This means that I won't have to get injured by Gaara..for a while." Temari laughed and looked at Kitari.

"So Temari, what's all this about?" Asked Kitari, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well Gaara sent me and Kankuro to ask you if you wanted to come and train with us out in the desert." Kitari laughed and blushed lightly. "Well I dunno if he would like seeing me again after I went to check up on him last night." Kankuro and Temari looked puzzled, which caught Kitari's eye. "Don't ask, long story. Anyways, I would love to. In fact I was thinking about going to train out in the desert also. That's where I was heading actually."

"Ok then, we better not keep Gaara waiting. He's waiting for us at the end of the Village." Said Kankuro, adjusting his wrapped up puppet that was hanging off of his back. Kitari nodded and walked out of her door way and she shut the door and locked it. She started to walk slowly in-between Temari and Kankuro towards the edge of the Village.

Kankuro smirked down at Kitari, eyeing her for a few seconds. He had always been fascinated by her and had developed a small crush on her. He had always watched her from afar. Ever since him and Kitari had known each other, he had always liked her, with her cute smile and beautiful dark blue hair. He knew that she was single. Little did he know, that she was in love with his younger brother. He sighed and looked forward again, watching where he was going so he didn't trip over a rock and fall flat on his face or something.

Kitari kept a smile on her face as they walked through the Village. She was actually happy that Gaara wanted to train with her. She wanted to know why though. Gaara never usually looked at her or talked to her since they were little kids.

They soon made it towards the edge of the city, where Gaara was sitting on a large boulder somewhat buried in the sand. "Gaara we're back." Said Temari smiling. Gaara looked up and spotted Kitari with them. "Glad you could make it, Kitari." Said Gaara, standing up. Kitari somewhat blushed and nodded. "Well I'm happy to be here Gaara." Kitari said shyly. Temari looked down at her confused. She saw Kitari blushing and instantly thought of something.

Every time her or Kankuro mentioned Gaara around Kitari, she instantly started blushing. After thinking about this for a few minutes, she came to a slightly funny conclusion. Kitari must have a 'schoolgirl crush' on Gaara. She laughed lightly which caused Kankuro, Kitari and Gaara to stare.

"Hey what's so funny?" Said Kankuro, tilting his head somewhat. Temari cleared her throat. "Oh! Umm nothing, just thinking of something funny that's all." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head. Just then, Gaara cleared his throat. "Since we're all here, can we please go out into the desert now?" He said a bit annoyed. Kankuro, Temari, and Kitari all gulped and nodded slowly.

"Very well. Lets get going then before a sandstorm starts.." He said turning and walking into the desert. Kitari and the others following close behind him...

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked the 3rd chapter of my wonderful story. I'm thinking of putting another story up on here too if I can fix it a bit hopefully lol. Well till the next chapter. Ill cyas lata send me plenty of reviews k? Byes!**


End file.
